yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Stand for Friendship (Transcript)
Here is how the transcript ends in A Stand for Friendship. One night, Princess Yuna and her friends were having their personal training with Philoctetes, also known as Phil. Philoctetes: Alright, Rookies, listen up! You gotta get going through this obstacle course while avoiding your enemies, dodge any danger, and return home safely! (to Dipper and Mabel) Dipper, Mabel, you two ready!? Dipper Pines: Ready. Mabel Pines: Ready. Philoctetes: Alright, ready, set, go! At last, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber watched as Yuna and her friends went through the obstacle course. Philoctetes: Let’s go! Go! Go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch out for Bill Cipher! With one dummy of Bill Cipher showing up, Yuna gave one blast with her horn. Princess Yuna: Knocked over. Grubber: Did ya see that, Fizz?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes! That’s very impressive. Philoctetes: Now, get Nightmare Moon! So, Princess Flurry Heart blast her magic at the Nightmare Noon dummy. Princess Yuna: How're we doing, Phil?! Philoctetes: Doing excellent. Keep it up, Rookie. With Yuna and her friends training hard, Fizzlepop and Grubber gave Phil a hand with the obstacle course. Grubber: Go get them! Soon, Yuna and her friends finished going through the obstacle course and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks and the Sons of Garmadon had a jailbreaked as they regroup. Negaduck: Once again, we got out of this jail. Killow: And it's all thanks to you, Negaduck. Lord Garmadon: But we'll be hunted down once again. Negaduck: We're gonna steal their Journals. Bushroot: But how're we gonna do that? We always get the boot from Princess Yuna and her friends a lot. Negaduck: Don’t worry. I have got everyone to help us. So, they took the bus which will take them to the City. Then, Yuna and her friends arrived at the City where they discovered some villains. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Those must be the Sons of Garmadon! They’re with the Fearsome Crooks! Portal Glow: I think they're looking for something. Young Proudhorn: Let me guess? The Journals? Suddenly, Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale arrived with the rest of the villains. Chairface Chippendale: Did we miss anything, Negaduck? Negaduck: No, you didn’t. El Seed: Great, because Chairface and Stoolface brought us all together to join you. Stoolface Chippendale: And with some help from Dr. Iguanoid, his lackeys, General Parvo, Groomer, and the Raptors as well. Pineapple Pokopo: We've waited a long time for our revenge! The Terror: Well, what're we waiting for? (coughing) Human Ton: It's a good thing Quackerjack gave Handy new eyes. Handy: This evil undoing will be just what the doctor ordered. (as they all looked at him awekardly) It was a pun! Read a Book! Bad Rap: Let's just cut to chase, Negaduck. How're we gonna get the journals anyway? Negaduck: Once we district Princess Yuna and her little pals for a hostage, we'll grab the journals once we take them down one by one. Thrakkorzog: Good plan, Negaduck. Thrakkorzog's tongue: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will be pleased mostly me for the brains. With no time to waste, Yuna and her friends had to get help from any superhero in the city. Later, Yuna and her friends got the Justice Squad to help. Darkwing Duck: We came as soon as we could, Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard: (Quiverwing Quack) Thanks for coming to help. Arthur: Anytime. Tick: Are you kids certain that you saw the whole thing? Dipper Pines: Yes! Prince Sunny: The Fearsome Crooks, Chairface Chippendale and their friends are looking for the Journals! Die Fledermaus: That's horrible. Sarcastro: Yeah, must be terrible to hear a bad thing like that. Hardrock: Better get used to Sarcastro, he always use sarcasms all the time. Yuna then explaiend the whole detail, while Bushroot was keeping an eye on them. Soon, Bushroot came and informed El Seed that Yuna and her friends are in the city. Bushroot: ???, . El Seed: ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225